To Build a Lightsaber
by StormieSkywalker
Summary: Sith'ari oneshot.  Sidious deems his young apprentice ready to construct his first lightsaber.


**The Dreaded Yet Expected Author's Note:**

This little one-shot came to mind upon reviewing old chapters of Sith'ari in hopes of overcoming my current writer's block; I realized all of a sudden that, among the Jedi, building one's first lightsaber is a major rite of passage…but in Sith'ari, young Anakin goes from using his Master's lightsaber in one scene to having his own in the next. Well, I intend to fix that little dilemma with this one-shot rather than adding to the already lengthy Chapter 6 of the main story.

Some material in this chapter is borrowed from Wookieepedia.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Star Wars; George Lucas does. I'm just playing with his galaxy. Please don't sue. I do, however, claim a certain level of understood ownership over my original characters and locations.

* * *

It had been a galactic standard week since Anakin had accomplished the feat of simultaneously blocking the determined attempts of two remotes to penetrate his lightsaber's defense and zap him. Upon doing so, his Master had decided that the time had come for Anakin to construct his own lightsaber…after all, it was rather difficult for his Master to begin working with him on defending against a live opponent when there was only one 'saber to go between the two of them. Therefore, here they were, Master and Apprentice, walking through a marketplace on Ryloth in search of the parts needed to construct a lightsaber.

Before they had left their ship, Sidious had given Anakin a list of all the necessary components for building a lightsaber and had told his young apprentice the importance of each of the pieces. The boy's innate ability with mechanics had taken the Sith Master by surprise, but the surprise was a welcome one. It meant that he might not have to wait overly long while his apprentice pieced together his lightsaber; the boy might very well produce a working 'saber within a mere week.

Anakin spotted a stall that seemed promising and grabbed his Master's hand, dragging him over to it. Sidious couldn't help a small smile at his apprentice's eagerness; he had himself once been a young apprentice eager to construct his own weapon. Sidious watched with a discerning eye as Anakin pointed out a few items on the cart that he believed might work to construct the 'saber's primary crystal mount and focusing crystal activator, as well as a diatium power cell. Sidious picked up each of the components and looked them over quietly. As he did, he thought of his personal collection of lightsaber components back on the ship and how his apprentice could easily have constructed his 'saber using pieces from said collection…but he reminded himself that, eventually, his apprentice was going to be doing solo missions where he might lose or damage his 'saber and need the experience of finding materials at vendors such as this one.

After determining that the parts his apprentice had found would indeed work, Sidious paid the vendor. With the list now complete, he began to lead his apprentice back to the ship. Anakin suddenly grabbed his arm, however, and commented quietly, "Master, we haven't found a crystal yet…"

Sidious gave his apprentice a gentle pat on his back. "Do not fret, my young apprentice. I have not forgotten about the need for a crystal…but I can assure you that we will not find suitable crystals here. Let us return to the ship."

Anakin fell a step behind him and to his left, sending feelings of anxiety and trust through their bond. Sidious forced himself not to sneer at the fact that most of his apprentice's feelings were still Light in nature. _There will be time to correct that later. For now, I cannot tamper too much with his feelings, else his _family_ will realize something is amiss. Sooner or later, he will be mine and mine alone, and I can shape him as I see fit._

Upon their return to the ship, Sidious laid out the components they had found on the table. Everything appeared to be in order. He turned to find his apprentice eyeing him expectantly. "Stay here. I shall return momentarily," he told his apprentice, then left the room.

Anakin stared at the components spread out on the table in awe. _Soon I'm going to have my own lightsaber! Then my Master can teach me to fight! I wonder where my Master intends to take us to get a crystal and what color my 'saber's going to be…_

Sensing his Master's return, Anakin turned to face him. His Master said, "I have something here for you, my young apprentice." His Master then outstretched his hand and Anakin reached out to accept its contents. Anakin was stunned to find himself suddenly holding not one but three crystals!

His Master said, simply, "Our order does not use the natural crystals the Jedi prefer. Synthetic crystals create more powerful blades than natural crystals, with some of our Order's blades being able to short out a Jedi's blade. I began the process of making these crystals for you the day that left Demetria together. I now leave it to you to determine which shall be your primary and which crystals shall be used merely for focusing your blade."

Anakin stared at the crystals in his hand. Finally, he choked out, "You _made_ these for me, Master? How are they made?"

Sidious chuckled. "I will show you someday. For now, you have a lightsaber to construct."

* * *

It took Anakin one and a half standard galactic weeks to finish construction of his lightsaber. The hardest part had, naturally, been the setting of the crystals…if one of the crystals was off by even a hair's width, Anakin knew that he'd be going home short a hand if not dead. Once the crystals were set properly, Anakin had then found himself hung up on how he wished his lightsaber's hilt to look. He knew that, with the casings he had found on Ryloth, he would be unable to construct anything even resembling his Master's lightsaber's hilt. Finally, he settled on a simple chrome hilt with a black grip at the bottom.

Once everything was pieced together, Anakin stood and extended his arm, hilt in hand. He took a deep breath…and touched the activation stud. With a_snap-hiss_, the lightsaber flared to life, its blade a light crimson shade that bathed the dark cabin with red light. Anakin slowly brought the lightsaber closer to him and checked the function of first the blade length adjust and then the blade power adjust.

Anakin couldn't help but emit a wave of pride as it became evident that his lightsaber was performing exactly as it was supposed to. A sudden feeling of danger overwhelmed the young boy and he turned quickly to find a lightsaber blade of far deeper crimson than his own slashing down at him. Reacting immediately, Anakin parried the blow and found that it was his Master who had just attempted to kill him…

Or had he?

Realizing suddenly what was going on, Anakin moved into the starting position for Form I combat, knowing without a doubt that the months to come were going to be…interesting—especially if his Master was always going to announce sparring practice like this!


End file.
